


Under the Stars

by UnknownRegion



Series: MadaTobi bundles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy birthday Madara, M/M, MadaTobi - Freeform, Oral Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownRegion/pseuds/UnknownRegion
Summary: Just your usual romantic dinner starring Madara and Tobirama.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MADARA~ AND MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE~! ƪ(^ﻬ^)ʃ
> 
> Also, this is my Christmas gift to all of you, my endearing readers ('∀'●). I sincerely give my gratitude to all who have bestowed me the support, motivation, and inspiration needed for me to continue writing and uploading my fics~!
> 
> This fic is set in the _far_ future of The Moon is White. Or, well, this one-shot can be read on its own as well.

Burrowing his chilled nose deeper into the warmth of his self-knitted blue scarf, Madara allowed a small smile to grace his lips when he felt his partner's chakra signature approach and brush lightly against his own, soon joined physically by a pair of strong arms that wrapped themselves around his waist and a broad chest against his back.

He hummed, almost inaudibly, with fulfillment when Tobirama's soft lips lingered on his cheek, a greeting he has long gotten accustomed to.

When they separated, he turned to face the albino, his smile broadening when he saw the familiar red scarf wrapped snuggly around his partner's slender neck. The one he had meticulously knitted a decade ago, during a time when their clans had still been enemies.

It was slightly worn from the frequent use, but it was a sign of the article being loved by its owner. And that, if anything, made Madara preen.

"Happy birthday, Dara."

"A week late. Really, Tobira?"

"Not my fault you just came back from a mission," Was the gruff response as Tobirama brushed his lips against Madara's forehead.

"Mhm," Madara tilted his head so that their mouths aligned, chaste kisses planted as he whispered against his partner's lips, "I'll make it up to you later tonight, hm?"

"I look forward to it," Then Tobirama just had to go and make him blush like a hormonal teenager with his next choice of words, "I missed you, koibito. Konohagakure is simply not the same without you beside me."

He laughed, slightly bashful, and rested his forehead against the albino's shoulder, enjoying the Senju's close proximity and warmth. The hands that rested themselves on his hips not a moment later was entirely welcomed.

Although Madara was not shy about being affectionate with his lover in a public venue, he, as well as Tobirama, have always been private people. Hence, he was thankful that Tobirama had agreed to celebrate Madara's birthday at the top of the Hokage monument with a simple picnic dinner under the stars rather than inside a crowded restaurant.

After that, they would be spending time with their family to celebrate the Winter Solstice tomorrow evening, since they were technically in-laws due to Izuna and Touka having married.

"That's  _beyond_  sappy, snowflake. Had you accidentally consumed one of Hashirama's sickening sweets? That's no good. We'll need to get your teeth -  _or brain, rather_  - checked by Itama after this."

"And here I thought you would finally hold your coarse tongue for one evening. How silly of me to think that an insufferable man such as yourself could do as much," Tobirama's tone was as dry as the weather in Kaze no Kuni. In response, Madara lifted his head and peered at the Senju through his lashes, a smirk tugging his lips.

"Coarse, hm? You should know by now just how  _refined_  my tongue is,  _Tobirama_ ," Madara all but  _purred_ his lover's name, smug when he felt Tobirama's shiver, a heated look visible in those beautiful red eyes of his before vanishing as if they had never appeared initially.

This was not the first time Madara inwardly curses the Senju's masterful control over his emotions and outward reactions to said emotions ( _although in the bedroom, that was a completely different matter altogether_ ).

Tobirama's outward tells were difficult enough to spot as it was, especially after the man had reached adulthood. He was, after all, reputed amongst the Konoha villagers to be related to icebergs and ice statues. Some would even theorize that Senju Tobirama was adopted due to how different he was from his expressive clan members, or that the albino was some kind of snowman brought to life.

Those wild rumors truly entertained Madara whenever he was out and about on a stroll through the busy streets of Konohagakure no Sato.

"Oh? Then perhaps you should remind me just how skillful you are with your mouth - a refresher course would  _maybe_  change my opinion."

 _What_?

Madara's brain short-circuited.

"What?" He repeated, out loud this time.

"I said," Tobirama suddenly leaned closer, their lips only a breath away from touching. And when he spoke, his voice was sinfully luscious, "Why don't you show me just how refined your tongue is right now,  _Madara_. I've always enjoyed the sight of you on your knees, between my thighs - and my, what a beautiful picture you make whenever I cover your skin in my essence."

Madara bit back a whimper, feeling all blood rush south at such rousing words and at the fingerpads brushing erotically on his hips. Not surprising, as Tobirama's dirty talk always seemed to have that effect on him. And the bold suggestion of giving fellatio to his lover at such an open location -  _where anybody could just walk up and see them_  - was honestly exhilarating.

He had not known he was a  _closet exhibitionist_.

"We're here for dinner, snowflake," Madara reminded whilst licking his suddenly too dry lips, his voice breathy as he pressed his chest closer to his lover's.

"Surely you would like my  _meat_  as an appetizer?" Madara choked on air, which made Tobirama leer all the more, "Choking already?"

" _Tobirama_!"

He had wanted to sound aggravated and chiding, but what came out was a breathy moan, almost desperate sounding even to his own ears. The albino's lips were instantly covering his, a sly tongue swiping and asking for entrance. Madara allowed it, groaning pleasurefully when the Senju deftly ravaged the insides of his mouth.

When they separated, they were both breathing heavily, eyes hazed with lust. Madara hid his face into the Senju's shoulder, his cheeks and ears flaming as he embarrassingly ( _excitedly_ ) maneuvered his partner until the albino's back was pressed against a tree.

Madara was soon on his knees, hands resting on the other man's outer thighs as he peered up through dark lashes, for now ignoring the obvious bulge on his lover's standard shinobi pants. When he spoke, he made sure to sound as impatient and demanding as possible; as if  _he_  was the one doing Tobirama a favor by fulfilling the  _albino's_  fantasy of public sex.

"Well? Take it out. I don't have all night. Unless you're only all talk?"

In any other setting, Tobirama would've rolled his eyes and returned fire with equal fierceness, but now, the Senju kept his lips pressed together as he pushed down his pants just enough for his thick erection to spring out of its confines.

Not wanting to appear overly eager at his new discovery of exhibitionism, Madara proceeded at a turtle's speed, onyx eyes not once looking away from his Senju's red ones as he licked the underside of his lover's manhood from base to tip, tracing the veins in a sinfully erotic manner. The way Tobirama tried to muffle a growl - and failing to do so - made Madara's insides perform acrobatic flips.

All of his senses were at work, anxious at the prospect of getting caught doing such acts in the open, yet equally anticipatory, his own length seemingly twice as hard at just the thought of a witness. Madara couldn't help but shiver violently, one hand palming his own erection as his other circled the base of Tobirama's.

With adrenaline pumping through his veins, he parted his lips and sucked on his lover's tip, tongue swiping across the slit and lapping up the pre-cum. The albino's fingers were tangled in his mane, one of his hands balled into a fist whilst the other pushed some of his hair out of his face, tucking the loose strands behind an ear.

"If others could see you now," Tobirama said in a rough voice, watching Madara's action predatorily,  _hungrily_ , "One of the strongest shinobi alive, on his knees and enthusiastically licking my dick like a lollipop... Picture it,  _Madara_ , how thrilling it would be for a stray ANBU to suddenly appear and see that lewd expression you currently have on your face."

Madara moaned around his lover's head, his erection twitching at the odds of such a likely occurrence. That would be both exciting and compromising, given that they were both men in a highly political playing field.

Tobirama, on the other hand, groaned in pleasure at the vibrations Madara unintentionally made, body stiffening slightly as if it wanted to eagerly push deeper until Madara was all but choking on his manhood. The Senju, however, refrained from doing such a thing. Madara has made no prompts yet of wanting his mouth to be thoroughly fucked, so he stilled his urges and continued to enjoy his lover's enticing ministration.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Madara advanced the shaft further into his mouth, burying it until his nose was brushing lightly against white curls. Two swallows later, and if he was able to, Madara would've smirked smugly at the garbled keen Tobirama let loose.

" _Fuck._ "

It was always pleasing to hear Tobirama cuss out loud, a sign that his ever perfect control was broken - and all that was left was a man in the midst of an act of debauchery. As a reward, Madara made sure to swallow intermittently, head bobbing in an almost lazy pace.

" _Dara_ ," His lover called breathlessly, eyes closed in tensed pleasure, "Please.  _Faster_..."

He chuckled, not minding that this action made Tobirama give a reprimanding tug at his hair, his scalp tingling from a mixture of pleasure and pain. He was a glutton for punishment, after all.

After a few more moments of teasing and listening to Tobirama's aching pleads, he increased his tempo... only to have the fingers in his mane tighten their grip, which in turn stilled him and prevented any further movements. He made a sound between questioning and protesting, blinking dazedly at the suddenness of it all.

"Someone's at the bottom of the stairs. ETA two minutes."

Immediately, Madara released a discreet, circlet pulse of chakra into the air. He stopped breathing when he felt a civilian-level chakra core moving at a snail's speed towards them. With the way his throat closed in a panic, he would've gagged around his lover if Tobirama had not pulled his length in time from its place inside Madara's mouth.

"Calm, koibito," His albino lover soothed as he pulled Madara into an embrace, voice calm and steady, which in turn made Madara relax his taut muscles, "How do you wish to proceed? Shall we continue, or shall we wait for them to pass? It's up to you, love. There's no hassle in your opinion as I am fine either way."

Madara almost swooned right there and then.

This was why he adores being with Tobirama. His partner has never once pressured him into doing something he was uncomfortable with, always putting his needs and comfort first. And when an Uchiha loves, they love for  _life_. He must've expressed his innermost emotions on his face, as Tobirama's eyes had softened, a besotted look given in return.

"I'm alright," He whispered, his warm breath ghosting on his lover's neck and causing the latter to shiver, "I  _want_  to continue, my desire to see you come undone under my hands almost outweighs everything."

Tobirama smiled warmly, a small tilt of his lips that nobody outside of Madara and the man's brothers would believe to be a smile. It made him all the more gorgeous in Madara's eyes.

"But?" His lover prompted, the soft look never once changing, never once judging.

"But," He looked away, an embarrassed flush appearing on his cheeks, "As much as I enjoy this public play of ours, I actually do not want anyone to see you this way. Only _I_  have the right - the  _privilege_  - of looking at you as you are right now... disheveled and salacious.  ** _You're mine_**. Just as much as I am yours. And I, uh, I'd rather we explore this new kink of mine one step at a time."

"Alright. We'll take it slow. Know that I'll always respect your choices and decision."

"Thank you, Tobira."

"Think nothing of it, Dara."

Although they were both still painfully aroused, Tobirama tucked his erection back into his pants before guiding Madara towards the edge of the Hokage monument, positioned atop Hashirama's head.

An outdoors picnic blanket was laid on the ground and a basket full of Ryouta's delicious home-made cooking appearing seemingly out of thin air.

They paid the civilian no mind when the person appeared at the top of the monument's stairway, more content with soaking up their partners' warm via snogging. They handfed the other whenever they separated for air, mostly admiring the sunset and the beginnings of a light snowfall - the snowflakes made the sight all the more mystical.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA... This was not how I had imagined this to go. It was supposed to be a simple, romantic dinner. Not... _this_. Ehhh, I'm so embarrassed (〃ー〃)! I swear I'm not into exhibitionism or had my kink transfer over to my writing. Really. The plot-bunnies are the ones who are indecent! They're evil... EVIL I TELL YOU!! (∥￣■￣∥)
> 
> P.S. I finally managed to write a proper one-shot! Hoorah \\(༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ)/


End file.
